lost_episode_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Beaks: Foo's Demise
I used to work at Nickelodeon Studios as a screenwriter back in 2015. We worked on various show like The Loud House, SpongeBob SquarePants and course, as you may know.... Harvey Beaks. I loved my career until a very messed up episode changed it all. It all started when I was in the Writers Room with the other screenwriters, we were coming up with an idea for the episode we were supposed to work on. One writer suggested on having the episode show how Harvey Beaks and the twins met for the first time. I will admit, that would be a very good idea since it would likely give a good backstory to the show. Just as we agreed on that suggestion, the lead animator suddenly came into the room and informed us that they just received a tape for the next episode and we should go to the screening room to observe it. We then go to the screening room and we all sat down as the lead animator puts the DVD in the projector. The opening to Harvey Beaks starts off as normal, now, a few people were suspicious on why there was a tape that never made by us, there were even a few workers who went to the point of blaming this on Andrew Skinner. For those who don't know, Andrew Skinner was a Scottish animator who made the Squidward's Suicide tape which described the murdering of children he committed, of course, I was a bit sceptical on the concept. The episode then starts off with Harvey, Fee and Foo who were sitting at porch looking very bored as usual. Fee asks Foo on what they should do, then Foo comes up with an idea. The Idea was that he would ride down the hill with his new bike, Harvey accepts the idea and as the three run off to the hills, the title card then showed up, but what is said was "Grieving", everybody suddenly came to the conclusion that this tape is going to be demented but then the lead animator assured them that it's not what they think and yet, it was probably a coincidence, boy was he wrong. After the title card, we then see Harvey, Foo and Fee standing on top of a hill where they have the bike ready to go down, Foo then decides to have oil covering the slope to make him go faster. Harvey Beaks and Fee was really nervous on the idea but Foo was too excited to listen. So Fee then covers the hill with oil, "Okay, it's time I make history!" said Foo as he suddenly slides down the hill, this is where things become dark. While Foo is riding down the hill, Foo then spots a large pebble that Foo is heading towards to. "Foo, look out, there is a rock coming your way!" screamed Fee as she warned Foo of what was going to happen next, but, it was too late. Foo suddenly bumps into the rock and he goes flying in the air, shocking Harvey and mostly Fee. Foo then lands on the ground, I was slightly startled by this but I believed that it's still okay. When Harvey and Fee went to where Foo landed, we then see what made so sickened. We get a shot of Foo, with blood leaking of his mouth like oil spilling out of a canister after a hole was punched in, his right eye is dangling out of it's socket and he had hyper-realistic bruises on his body. One of the animators vomited on the floor and we just continued watching. The next scene starts at the hospital where Harvey, Fee, Claire, Kratz and Dade was in the waiting room to see what the doctor has to say, Foo's seemed extremely worried, but it wasn't like how the other four were but more tense and very crippling. Then, the doctor comes out and says "Uh...kids, we tried everything we can to save him...but..*sigh* we, lost him!". A lot of us were extremely shocked by what we saw, now...normally some kids show would have make an episode that dealt with serious issues but this is frigging messed up. Who the hell would make something so ungodly disturbing. Anyway, the gang then go up to Foo who was laying on the hospital bed looking very dead as the heart monitor is on the flat line. Claire was the first to speak to Foo about her feelings for him and since Foo is dead, she'll never find love again. The second was Harvey who told Foo that he'll always find a place in his heart. The last was Fee who wanted be alone, the gang then leave Fee alone with Foo and then Fee said "Oh Foo, you were my favorite kind of person and I love you, I'm sorry that I never stopped you!". Fee then lays her head on Foo's chest and the next 4 minutes is Fee crying her eyes out while the sounds of screaming mixed with the sound of wind blowing plays. The lead animator then paused the tape and went to get the creator. Soon, the lead animator came back with Carl Harvey Greenblatt. We then resumed watching the tape and then we go to the funeral scene where everyone were sitting down in crippling sadness as Doctor Roberts went on to the stage and spoke, "There'll always be times that come... that seem unfair, Foo had his whole life ahead of him... but it is around that time when it.... stops!" but as he was speaking, we then look at the crowd of very upset attenders, but for was that everyone had realistic eyes that were bright red, similar to the red eyed fishes who were booing at Squidward in that 2005 tape. Soon, the people lower the coffin down.